Techniques will be developed and applied for using natural-abundance 13C NMR for studies of the following properties of glycoproteins: (a) Primary structure (glycosidic linkages); (b) Effect of the carbohydrate residues on conformation; (c) Properties of glycoproteins after partial removal of carbohydrates; (d) Action of glycosidases.